I Don't Deserve Him
by Lonely Wayfarer
Summary: During the calm of a storm, Luffy can't sleep as he thinks about his navigator as said navigator cries after a nightmare in which her feelings aren't return. They find each other in middle of the night but will they find comfort in each other? LuNA *Lemon* Announcement for 'A Map to Remember Her By' at the end of the story.


**Announcement for ****_A Map to Remember Her By _****is at the end of the story so if you're just here for the announcement then scroll to the end. This idea came to me by reading a few different fan fictions and I asked myself that despite all the things Luffy did for Nami, she still treats him in a very unkind manner. This circled in my head until I found a logical answer and I came up with this. Also I just decided to put in the smut just because I felt like it and the situation kind of seemed appropriate for it (I'M NOT A PERV). The story is a bit of a cliché but I couldn't come up with anything different because I lack originality… kinda. The lemon, BTW, is optional so you can just skip it if you don't want to read it. I will tell you when it starts when I put an 'X' in the middle of the paragraphs, note that this does not mean any transition to another scene unless told so. Also, I will be using the same 'X' warning in my stories from now on**

**P.S: This story can either take place pre or post time skip though I prefer pre since I haven't gotten to that part of the series.**

**LETS DO THIS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

**I Don't Deserve Him**

The weather in the Grand Line is very unpredictable. The day had started it with a bright sun and calm sailing but as nighttime approaches dark clouds filled the sky. Soon enough, water began falling from the clouds though it came as a very light drizzle. Not much worry filled the crew but Nami, thanks to her gifted talent to feel even the subtlest changes in the weather, knew that the drizzle would soon escalate.

As they got ready for bed, the crew set furled the sails and set anchor. The weather would change very quickly, the young navigator could feel it though it was just a matter of when.

Now an eerie combination of darkness filled the ship, the only sound came from the ongoing drizzle and the loud snoring coming from the men's quarters. It was a nice relaxing day that day, almost too relaxing as not even a single sea king or marine ship showed up. The male proportion of the crew was bored to the point of exhaustion. The only person who didn't complain was Zoro has his sleeping schedule consisted of training and sleeping.

Yet after all of that the man could still sleep like a baby, only that the baby could snore louder than a gorilla. It didn't help that many of the men snored rather loudly. Though weirdly enough, the person who held the place as the second loudest snorer of the group wasn't doing so at all. In fact, he wasn't even sleeping. Luffy still had so much unspent energy running through him after a whole day of doing nothing that he couldn't fall sleep. But something else also kept him awake.

The only thing he could find to do to entertain himself after fishing and playing and what not is thinking. For the first few minutes, it hurt… a lot. Then as the time went by, the pain stopped and he began to think on top of the ship's lion figurehead. His mind jumped around different subjects until he found one, which he found very interesting, his nakama. Zoro who is without a doubt the most determined and second strongest of the group. Sure he is cranky sometimes and he does get lost a lot but he saved all of their asses tons of times. Ussop the great marksman and liar who may be a coward now but he will become brave like his father. Sanji, **(A/N: uhhhh… I feel like I'm going to puke after this) **Luffy couldn't dream of finding better food than his. Sanji is a daydreamer and wouldn't let anyone starve though he can be a huge pervert **(A/N: that last statement saved my lunch)**. Chopper the doctor that takes care of everyone and believes on a strict moral code for all other doctors and even if he is as much as a coward as Ussop his cuteness kinda compensates for this. Robin, if it weren't for her vast knowledge for things, he would have even less of an idea of what he is doing. Franky the great shipwright who gave him this boat and who acts very cool, or at least for his standards. Brook the skeleton that is also a pervert but is willing to keep a promise to a very, old friend.

And then there is Nami…

After that Luffy's train of thought broke a wheel and was left stranded there, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He went through a brief and narrow description of his crew but once he reached Nami he began listing every single fact about her. Her orange hair, her chocolate colored eyes, her slim physic, her smile, her deep interest in money, her smell of mikans, her big, round… things…

Before the Alabasta bathhouse incident, Luffy could care less about the orbs women usually carry around on their chests. He just thought it was for show or something like that yet other men, including his brother, thought and talked about them as if they were the greatest things in the world. Yet he still didn't get it. Then when Nami flashed them with hers, he got a nosebleed

Luffy has had plenty of nosebleeds though his training back with Jii-chan usually caused it. This was obviously a different type of nosebleed. He thought about her until dinner and then after eating more than half of the food that laid in the table he thought of her some more until it was time to go to sleep. His mind wouldn't let him rest, hours passed since the last of them went into slumber. The last thing that kept him awake was a weird uneasiness in his stomach.

"I thought eating would make it go away," whispered Luffy letting out a sigh. Ever since he began thinking about Nami this feeling came with it, "Maybe I'm still hungry." Luffy silently slid out of his bunk and made his way to the door using the snoring to cover up any sounds that he accidently made along the way. He reached the door to discover that the drizzling escalated thought not yet at its full potential.

Once outside, he closed the door inch by inch as it made a small and annoying creaking noise. It was now shut and Luffy casually made his way to the kitchen. Hopefully Sanji didn't hear him. He looked up at the crows hoping nobody would see him, Luffy wasn't sure who had watch duty tonight but the darkness was enough for him to sneak his was across the ship. His happy demeanor and daydreams of eating all that was left in the pantry stopped when he heard what he thought to be sobs coming from the women's quarters.

The orange haired navigator had woken up with panic on her widen eyes. Tears then began to sting her eyes as they rushed out leaving a wet spot on her bed covers, "Luffy…" The terrible dream invaded her thought. She has had nightmares before, mainly from a certain fishman but every time she woke up from that dream, she would find herself in the comfort of her room at the Sunny with her nee-chan by her side reminding her that all that was from the past.

But this was much different. Robin wasn't there, she had watch duty that night leaving her alone and this dream was completely different. It's about a reality that she fought hard to suppress. The harsh words that she heard from the nightmare, his unloving gaze staring at her. Both of these things pierced her as they words that he said were true, he would never love her.

Her feelings for the idiot grew after he freed her and let her chase her dreams along with him. He had done so much for her. Luffy saved her time after time, he climbed up a freezing mountain, took her away from a fake god, and supported her whenever she felt depressed. And how did she repay him? She hits him, insults him, charges him money and yet he always treats her with unmatched kindness.

Nami cried even deeper at those thoughts. She has been a horrible person to the man who freed her and would sacrifice any thing to keep her happy. It wasn't originally her intention to be like this. Luffy never showed any interest in her or in the opposite sex for that matter. He didn't express the same emotions that most people his age would, love. Not the love for your friends and family, the love you give to a single person who you wish to stay with and never be brought apart.

She realized this long ago, that Luffy will never be interested to someone like that. Including her. This angered and she vented that anger at whoever was closest to her. Unfortunately, most of the time it's him who is nearest, his antics could anger anyone and especially Nami who has a bit of a short fuse. But now the dream she just had didn't fill her with the anger she felt, it filled her with sadness. Any chance she had for him to fall in love with her was gone. How could he love someone that treats him as poorly as her?

The young girl pressed her face against her palms as the streams of tears kept coming down along with a mixture of sobs and hiccups. "I'm such an idiot!" she shouted. "I don't deserve him… After everything I've done to him I don't deserve him or his kindness!" The sobs grew even larger and she completely ignored the sudden change of pressure. Soon, the drizzle would be replaced by hard rain though she didn't care. She would thank for the heavy rain, as no one would be able to hear her cry.

Moments passed as Nami continued to sob and cry. She flinched a bit when she heard her door open. "Nami? Are you okay?" she immediately recognized that voice. The one of her savior, her hero, the man who she loves… but who doesn't love her back. Luffy made her way towards her with a worried expression. He could barely make out her face until he got close enough to study her beautiful features. The ones in which he deeply thought about a few minutes prior. There was a disturbance, though, on her perfect face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Nami scooted farther from him and turned head to the side using her hands to cover up the tears, "It's-It's nothing Luffy… just go away." She didn't want to look at him and she didn't want him to see her like this. All that Nami wants is too distance herself emotionally from her captain but he makes it so hard for her with his constant worry about the well being of his nakama.

'Nakama…' a word that Luffy takes very seriously. It symbolizes the deep friendship they all have. That word brought sadness to her though as Luffy and her will only ever be that, nakama. "Nami, I know that something's wrong! Please, tell me!"

"Please Luffy," she said. "Just go away…" why must he make this much harder than what she wishes it should be.

"Tell me, I can help you if you do."

'Baka… this is something you can't fix,' Nami thought. "I-I can't! Just please! Go away!"

"Nami! Just tell me!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" 'Don't make me do this again. Please. Don't make me hurt you anymore than what I have already,' more tears kept forming on her eyes.

Luffy wouldn't stop pushing, he would do anything for his nakama. Especially Nami, she was one of his first crewmembers but she was also the first one he met back then when he escaped from the cruise ship. He put his hands on her shoulders. Nami felt a jolt go down her spine at his hands touching bare skin. She was wearing a nightgown that only covered up to her thighs. 'Don't do this Luffy… please!' Nami felt as if something inside her was about to snap.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Nami? I want to help you! Tell me what's wrong!"

She felt it, a painful twist in her stomach set in and she turned angry. Nami looked at him in the eyes, the worried look from before had disappeared and now seriousness was displayed through Luffy's eyes. Those eyes, the same ones she saw in that horrible dream though that didn't scare her. It instead fueled her anger.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS?!" she shouted as lightning struck down lighting up the room to the point that Luffy was able to see her angered expression with dried up tears being covered by new ones streaming out. "YOU'RE THE PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAVED ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FREED ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRUST! YOU'RE THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

Luffy gasped at the sudden confession and Nami did the same realizing what she just did yet she kept going, "YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Nami…"

"I LOVE YOU LUFFY! I love you… I love you… I-I lo-love…" she reached her limit. Nami let out her anger and now was back to feeling depressed. Now she knew the consequences of her declaration, this is not how she wanted things to go. Never has she cried like this in her life, even more than when her mother died. She once again pressed her face against her palms and her nails dug onto their forehead.

To say that Luffy was stunned would be an underestimate. His eyes had widened and he honestly didn't know what to do. When it came to emotions, he knew what to do to make people feel better yet he never dealt with this feeling, the one of love for one another. It was something foreign for him but then he found a silver lining. His stomach felt weird again, it reacted the same way as he thought about her before. It was telling him to do something that he would have never thought of. Luffy looked at Nami lips through the opening between her two hands, they looked strangely inviting. He let his instincts take over, they have never failed him before so they shouldn't now.

He gently took of Nami's hand and put it down on her lap before doing the same with the other. She still kept crying until Nami felt something touch her chin. Luffy had cupped and lifted it up facing her towards him. Time seemed to slow down as he kept following what his body told him to do. He slowly began closing in on her as he closed his eyes. Nami's heart raced a mile a minute with her mind following close by.

'Is he going too…?'

She barely was able to finish that thought as she felt Luffy's warm lips capture hers. Nami was paralyzed, her bottom lips tried to quiver but couldn't thanks to him. Her eyes shot wide opens and her mind stopped working. Then tears of happiness bursted out. The before felt unrequited love was gone and now, all that was left was pure love. Everything came so sudden that even after her mind began working again, she didn't know what to do. The kiss what nothing special, just lips on lips yet it filled her with so much happiness.

Luffy pulled back and opened his eyes to look at Nami's eyes again with a loving gaze. His usual grin covered his face and Nami couldn't help but smile back. It then turned into a frown when her previous thoughts resurfaced. "Why…?"

"Huh?"

"You've done so much for me, yet all I am for you guys is a burden. I want to protect all of you but I can't even protect myself! You could always get someone to replace me, someone who is stronger and nicer than me." As tears threaten to fall, Nami felt something be set on top of her head. She looked up and immediately recognized it as his straw hat.

"Don't be silly Nami! No one could replace you!" said Luffy, his fingers reached under her neck and grabbed the piece of string that keeps the hat from falling. "If it weren't for you, my hat may have been torn into a hundred pieces by now or I could've lost. You are the only who out all of us that can fix my hat and you added that little string so that I would never lose it. And no one is a better navigator than you Nami!"

"Luffy…" she felt as if her heart could burst at any minute.

"I understand why you have to be mean to us. You need to keep us on check so we don't do anything dangerous. I need you Nami, I would be lost without you!" Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep embrace.

The feeling in Luffy's stomach increased even more. He felt happy to see her smile and he couldn't take it seeing her crying. He remembered what she said before, that she loves him. Love. This is a completely different type of love than what he is used to. He had to tell her, or he might end up regretting it. Luffy pushed her away from the hug and stared at her in the eyes.

"Nami… I love you." Her eyes widened, her arms quivered, she could no longer hold back. She pulled him in once more and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. It made their first kiss seem like a simple hold of hands. Luffy gaped in surprise at the sudden action, Nami took this chance and drove her tongue into his mouth.

Her tongue felt ticklish and good at the same time as it explored Luffy's mouth. Not one place was left untouched and she left his mouth but not before gently touching his tongue and drawing back as if telling it to follow. Luffy took the hint and his tongue followed her as one wrapped around her back and the other was placed on her head pushing her towards him and deepening the kiss.

At first, his tongue's actions were a bit sloppy until his instincts took over again and he repeated what Nami did with her tongue. He unintentionally grazed his tongue with hers and soon a war was fought over who was in control. The need for air soon arose but Nami didn't want to stop, his mouth had the taste of adventure with a hint of meat.

She finally convinced herself to break the kiss with the argument that they would resume in a second. Luffy let out a whining sound when she broke, his tongue was still comically sticking out of his mouth. He already missed the sweet taste of mikans from her mouth. They opened their eyes and looked deeply into each other's soul before closing them again and smashing their lips together resuming the lovely kiss they had.

A few minutes passed and they were both tired out from the intense kissing. "That was *Pant* great!" said the tired out captain as he played with her hair. Nami was simply speechless, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Luffy in her arms while being in his.

A weird uneasy feeling came to her as Luffy let go of her, pulled back from her arms and stood up. "It's getting pretty late I should, probably go back just in case one of the guys wakes up and notices I'm not there. I don't want Sanji to think I went over to the kitchen!" He leaned down and gave her a small peck on her cheek, but as he began walking away Nami began feeling the same despair from before.

"Wa-Wait! It's raining really hard now you'll get wet," she said trying to come with an excuse so that he wouldn't leave.

"Don't worry I think one of the guys took a shower and brought a towel to the room. I'll dry up when I get there."

"You-You forgot your hat!" she practically shouted. Though what Nami said was true, the straw hat was still placed on her head.

"You can keep it! I'll get it back when I see you tomorrow," Luffy said before turning back once more towards the door. Nami now felt panic, she didn't want him to leave. She was afraid of having the same horrible dream from before. Before he was just out of reach, she grabbed his shoulder spinning him back to her. Nami then pulled him onto the bed along with her.

Now she was laying on her back with her arms around Luffy's neck. She felt comfortable with him next to her. Unfortunately, he was anything but comfortable. Luffy had fallen onto her in a very suggestive position. He was supporting his legs with his knees, one of them was right in between her legs and uncomfortably near where they intersect. His hands were in a bit of a similar situation as his left hand was pressed against the mattress while the other one was against her… breast.

Nami didn't really seem to care though her face had become red from the contact. She had mustered enough courage to say what she wanted to say. "Luffy… please stay with me, tonight."

**X**

Luffy's eyes became saucers and his hand twitched at her words. The small movement on her breast caused her to moan softly. 'What, was THAT?' said Luffy in his mind. Oddly enough he liked, no, LOVED the small sound that Nami made. He wanted to hear it again though he wasn't sure if he was hurting her or not. He gently moved her breast and once more he heard her moan. "Lu-ffy…"

Lust emanated from the navigator's eyes, his gentle touch felt good. She noticed the concern in his eyes and he was hesitant on moving or not. It's as he thought that she was a fragile glass doll that could break instantly. Nami smiled with half-lidded eyes at his care. She made her decision and set it on stone.

Her arms let go of him and made way to the hem of her gown. She began pulling it up, Luffy's hand drew wondering what she was planning. His pupils shrank once the gown went past her past her breast as now they were no longer concealed and noted the pink buds on top of them. A bit of blood dripped out his nose but he was quick on blocking it before more came out.

Nami let out a little giggle at his reaction after she had thrown the gown at the floor and his hat on the nightstand next to the bed. Luffy looked at her half expecting her to shout 'Happiness Punch'. "Umm… Nami," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't have money to pay you back."

She giggled again, "Don't worry. From now on, it's free." Luffy looked back down as she placed her arms around him in their previous position. He looked back down and took a long look at her body. The slender legs, round hip and small waist. His eyes then set upon her breast, he was weirdly attracted to him and he didn't know why.

"Luffy…" Nami said. He looked up back at his beautiful navigator whose cheeks were now completely crimson and eyes looking at the side, "St-Stop staring, it's embarrassing."

The naïve teenager complied and just kept his sight on her not really knowing what to do. 'What was I expecting?' thought Nami. 'The guy has never shown any interest in woman, he's probably clueless on what to do.' She decided to take initiative. Nami began to unbutton his vest. Luffy decided to go with it and he helped her, the piece of clothing was soon discarded and they were in the same position as before.

"Luffy," she began by saying. "You… You can touch me anywhere you want." Luffy swallowed on nothing as his nervousness grew. His hands slowly glided over her breast and Nami let out a moan at the touch. He couldn't believe how soft they felt, it was if was holding a soft cloud on his hand. Luffy gave it a squeeze causing Nami to man even louder. Oh, how he liked the sound she was making and he wanted to hear even more of it.

His hand made circular motions on her breast as she moaned more and more. The other hand soon joined in on the action and began to caress the other breast. This caused Nami to arc her neck back in pleasure. Luffy instinctively began to kiss her in that spot. She began to pant and mumble at the soft, wet kissed he left on her neck. Her taste was slowly driving Luffy crazy, 'What if…'

Nami then let go of him and began to clench the bed sheets out of pure pleasure when Luffy gently bit down on her neck. He was being surprisingly gentle on all his actions and he made sure that Nami was enjoying this as much as she was. In reality she was enjoying it a lot more as a wet spot began to form on her undergarments.

There was no turning back now.

Luffy pulled away from her neck and kissed her passionately before as their tongues engaged in another battle. He then felt the buds on her breast harden in arousal. He pulled back and stopped the motion with his hands while looking at the top of her breasts.

Wondering how they taste like, he placed his mouth on top of one and began to suck on it. The pleasure she felt was ecstatic and she felt like letting out a cry. She wouldn't dare too, Luffy was being so gentle that if she did then he would think he was hurting and stop what they were doing. Unfortunately she couldn't help but scream us he bit down and his tongue began flicking her nipple.

"Nami!" he shouted when he drew back from her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm *Pant* fine. It just feels so good." Luffy sighed, relieved he didn't do anything wrong. Nami pulled him back onto her breast, he continued to do the same as before but on the other breast while his hand gave attention to the other one. She moaned and shouted his name repeatedly while her hands caressed his face and explored his physique.

His toned chest and stomach made her feel like she was going to melt. He had so much power in him he was practically a monster. She shuddered in expectance at the thought. Even without using his strength he is already making her reach her peak, he was being gentle and he would unless told so.

Not wanting to reach that point just yet, Nami pushed back making him stop completely, "Nami, is everything okay?"

"Nothing's wrong, baka. It's my turn to pleasure you." She pushed him onto his back and he lay there wondering what she was planning to do. Nami made way to his pants and began to unzip them. Luffy's eyes widen getting a bit of wind of what is going on. "Nami, what are you-"

She silenced him with a kiss, "Don't worry, and just relax." Hesitantly, he did just that. Nami pulled off his pants leaving him only on his boxers, a clear bulge could be seen from it. She licked her lips seductively and discarded his boxers in a flash. His manhood was in clear view, the confidence that the navigator had shown a few seconds ago was quickly replaced with nervousness. Reluctantly, she placed wrapped her fingers around him and could feel Luffy's legs stiffen under her.

"Na-Nami!" he stuttered, never has he felt like this in his entire life. The feeling grew was Nami began to move her hand up and down from his tip to his shaft. The pleasure then multiplied as she began to tease him with her tongue over his tip followed by administering her mouth over him. Luffy's eyes shot wide open and he restrained himself bucking upwards and possibly hurting his navigator.

Nami enjoyed his pleasurable moans the same way he enjoyed hers. Her mouth kept on pleasuring the tip while her mouth suck on him drawing a bit of precum and her hand soft hands moving around her shaft. She used her unoccupied hand to pleasure herself in the meantime though it wasn't enough, Nami wanted him to claim her as she claimed him.

She sat back up leaving Luffy moaning and sweating. He was a bit disappointed that she had stop, "That felt great Nami! But why'd you stop?"

With a seductive smile, she answered, "Cause there is something even better than that."

"Really?! What is it?" he questioned really excited about this. Nami lay on her back again and she pulled Luffy on top of her. She reached down and pulled away began to take off her panties which she through to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. They were now completely nude, what had started as a night of distress and sadness soon became one of love and pleasure. Yet she was worried, Luffy would have to hurt her just this once for them to be enveloped in complete passion.

He looked over and stared at her womanhood not really knowing what it is. He decided not to ask for the time being as things like the human anatomy confused him to no extent. Again, he found himself not knowing what to do. Thankfully he had his navigator to guide him like she always has, "Now what?"

"Now… you put this inside of me," Nami said with a hint of embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

She took a nervous gulp as she reach down to grab his manhood and positioned it on her womanhood. They both winced at the heat that they were emitting and he finally understood what she meant by inside her. "Oh! So that's what you mean!"

Nami gave a nod, she decided to tell him now before he regrets it, "Lu-Luffy there is something I need to tell you." He looked at her, her arms reached around his back to prevent him from leaving, "This is my first time so, it's going to hurt and I'm going to bleed a little." His eyes widened and she felt him pull back slightly, "But, the pain will go away and I want this because, I'm doing this with you…"

"Nami…" he said with a bit of worry on his voice. Luffy felt her gently pull him towards her telling him to begin. He was reluctant at first but she wanted this so he would do it for her. Slowly and gently, he pushed inside of her. He was filled with ecstasy as the juices and heat coming from Nami's walls surrounded his invading member. It then reached a barrier in its path making her wince in a bit of pain. Everything was going fine for the both of them until then.

"Nami," he said for what seemed like the millionth time.

Her hand gently touched the scar under his eye, "Just push through, it'll be over before we know." Luffy gave a small nod before he thrust himself deep inside her. Nami screamed to the top of her lungs, she had experienced worst pains than this though this one was unique. Luffy remained still as a statue to prevent him from hurting Nami anymore. The feeling of being in her kept tempting him to move but he ignored it for now.

She thanked the heavy rain and thunder of that night which covered her screams of keeping the crew from listening until it subsided. They looked each other deep into their eyes before Nami gave a smile telling him she was okay. He gave a small smile back. He began pulling his member out of her before thrusting it back inside. They both gave a moan at how good it felt and he started to repeat the action again, and again, until he reached a steady rhythm.

"Luffy…" murmured as she took in the idea of him being inside of her. The thought, the feeling, the pleasure, and most importantly, the love that was felt made her feel like she was heaven. He put aside his own needs to satisfy hers. It wasn't one sided though as Luffy also felt wonderful as he continually pounded her. His attention was then caught by her breasts, which were moving at the same rhythm he was.

"Aaahhhh…" that beautiful sound that came from her when he began to suck on her breasts again was music to him. Nami wrapped her legs around his waste to try to pull him in deeper, this made Luffy bite down with a little more force. "KYAAAAAaaahhhhh…" the mixture of pleasure and pain was thrilling, now it was driving her insane, she wanted more of him.

"Luffy, go faster," he followed his navigator's commands and he began to pound into her faster and with more force. She arced her back in pleasure, Luffy took this opportunity to wrap his arms her backside and apply more leverage on his thrusts. The pleasure was so intense that they both began to chant each others' names.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"

"Nami! Nami!"

They indulged in their pleasure for some time, Nami then felt that Luffy's movements got faster and faster, "Nami! I feel weird!" He felt as if he were to explode at any second.

"I-I feel the… same… Luffy. Just keep going!"

The friction and frequency of their movements increase, both nearly reach the peaks of their climax. Nami's hand travels to his hair and makes a fist before pushing him in for a kiss. But then Luffy abruptly breaks the kiss and shouts his lover's name, "NAMI!" He shot his hot seed inside of her, the heat of the white liquid was enough to send her over the edge along with him.

"LUFFY!"

He kept thrusting into her emptying whatever he had left in her. Nami trembled under his body, Luffy's firm, toned chest was still tightly pressed against her. Once he was completely done and exhausted, his head fell on the crook of her neck as Nami run her hand along his raven colored hair.

**X**

Not having the energy to pull out, he flipped over to his so that Nami lay on top of him. He gave her his trade marked grin and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled back giving a small peck on his lips.

"That was fun!"

"Hmmm… you could say that."

"We should do it again."

Nami let out a sigh, she did enjoy it but she was completely tired out, "We can do it tomorrow, I'm not made out of rubber like you, you know."

"Hey Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!"

Nami gave her captain, lover, boyfriend, king, and whatever other title she could think of an affectionate smile, "I love you too, baka."

**Wow! That came out longer than what I originally planned. So now to the news, I wanted to first say that there may not be any new chapter this week because of school as last time I tried to get a chapter out on time I ended up falling behind on school work and it was the worst chapter I have ever written. That's another thing, I'm sorry for writing that monstrosity and I honestly wish I could rewrite but as of now I can't. I'll go into further detail to why it sucks in the next chapter of ****_A Map to Remember Her By_**** which may come out late this week or early next. Also I'm going to make the chapters of the series a lot shorter, maybe five thousand words minimum but never OVER 9000! Ahem… sorry. I was planning on making this announcement as a separate chapter of my main story though all that would've done is raise your hopes up and disappoint you and if I wrote this on my bio people would've ignored it so I decided to make a one-shot with this announcement at the end.**

**Any comments for this fic, leave a comment on what I did right and what I should improve on as well as any mistakes. Any comments on the announcement, send me a PM.**

**PEACE**


End file.
